


(Hand)Bag of Holding

by MaurLin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, What's in YOUR Wallet?, Writing Prompt, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin
Summary: Marinette will empty her purse to get Mylene a bandage. That's a bigger deal than it sounds.From a prompt on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server. Thanks Spy!
Comments: 23
Kudos: 114





	(Hand)Bag of Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.
> 
> Prompt by Spy: While looking for her first aid kit in her purse to help one of the students in her class, Mari pulls out a bunch of random stuff (make-up, tissues, a box of macarons, a single pink polka dotted macaron that makes her blush, a hammer) out of it. The rest of the class look on in awe/horror.

“Ow!” Mylene pulled her hand back from the book she was flipping through. She hissed and stuck her finger in her mouth.

“Mylene, don’t do that! Let me see it,” Alya tried to wrestle Mylene’s arm down; as a veteran of twin-sitting, she knew even small injuries needed care, and this wound was bleeding quite a bit. “We should get that cleaned and bandaged.”

“Hold on! I’ve got something!” Marinette rummaged in her purse. “There’s a first-aid kit in here somewhere,” she muttered.

Alya boggled as Marinette began pulling items out and laying them on the table. The small sketchpad and pencil wasn’t a surprise. The mini hammer, wrench, pliers and screwdriver set _was._

“How…how does all that _fit_ in there?” she asked, as Marinette continued to pull things out.

Marinette shrugged as she set aside a box of mini macarons (rainbow-colored) as well as a fullsized pink one. “Carefully, of course. Gotta be prepared.” She put down a box of toothpicks and a container of floss. “Helps if it’s collapsible,” she said, adding a folding toothbrush to the dental pile. She peeked in the purse again. “Could’ve _sworn_ it was under that. Oh well.” She dove back in.

A small hairbrush and makeup kit joined the growing pile on the table, followed by a pack of tissues, three sticks of gum, a pair of sunglasses, and a fifty-cent piece. A VIP backstage pass joined the stack.

Alya grabbed the pass. “You never told me you went to Jagged Stone’s last concert!”

Marinette shrugged, digging out a collapsible telescope and a camping cup. “I had to be there to fix his new costume if it tore, right? Never know what’ll happen on stage.” She added a tampon and a string of beads. “Besides, Fang needed belly rubs, so I didn’t get to see that much.”

“So you missed Jagged and Lila’s duet?” asked Rose. The blonde’s big blue eyes were fixed on the mini-mountain of items piling up.

Marinette snorted. “If I did, so did everyone there, since it didn’t happen. I never even saw Lila around that night, but I heard the whole concert.” She tossed a deck of cards and a handful of poker chips on the table.

“Never figured you for a gambler, Marinette,” cracked a male voice from the increasing crowd of spectators.

“Keep it up, Kim; see if I sew you that banner for the swim team’s next meet.” Marinette pulled out a mini emergency sewing kit, a folding fan, and five colored markers. Alya shook her head in disbelief.

“Aha! Found it!” Marinette crowed, brandishing the pocket first-aid kit. “Here you go, Mylene; there should be a bandage and some antiseptic salve in there. Probably an alcohol wipe, too.”

Mylene accepted the small box cautiously, her focus on the desk and the wild assortment there. “Are you sure? It’s just a paper cut.”

“Of course! Can’t be too careful.” Marinette began to pack all the items on the table back into the bag. “At least I didn’t have to unpack _everything_ to find it. That would have been a disaster!”

Alya shuddered, hoping to never find out what lay in the depths of Marinette’s purse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I was old enough to carry a purse (around four years old), I was that person- the one who, if someone mentioned a need/ want/ passing thought, I turned to my trusty bag and pulled out an item. And some people were genuinely freaked out by this. I have no idea why.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
